Kitten from Heaven
by Peter Panties
Summary: A lonely Jolteon who just wants a girlfriend finally gets his wish. Rated M for language and intercourse. I own nothing but the characters.
1. Introduction

**Kitten from Heaven**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Behold, Poketopia. A planet very much like ours on another corner of the galaxy. It has one sun, one moon, four seasons, twelve months and 365 days in a year, different climate zones… you can pretty much call it the undiscovered Earth 2.0. Except for one thing: all of the inhabitants of Poketopia are Pokemon.

As you may have known, Pokemon are marvelous animals that can be collected, trained and battled. These Pokemon are on our planet. Pokemon on Poketopia are not like that, however. They are highly intelligent beings that cover the entire planet. They act, live, grow and even talk like us humans. They have cities, but few vehicles, since many are powerful or fast enough to go from point-A to point-B. They have jobs like us, working for currency called Pokebucks. And they have an alphabet just like that of humans that speak English, only they have just one language, called Poketalk.

Everyone gets along on this planet one way or another, just like us humans on Earth. They can have friendships, corporate partnerships, family bonds, and of course, love. One of these Pokemon had never known true love throughout his life. Not in grade school, not before he graduated, not even now at the workplace. It's not that he was unattractive or a loser. In fact he was decent-looking, and he's talked to female Pokemon before. But whenever he asked them out, they would just smile and politely say, "Thanks, but no thanks."

This didn't really bring him down, though, for he knew that some day, he'd meet the girl of his dreams, and she'll say yes. And when that happens, he's going to ask his friend to slug him square in the nose to see if he was dreaming.

And one day, it happened…

**To be continued**


	2. Destiny

**Kitten from Heaven**

**Chapter 2: Meeting with Destiny**

It was a bright Saturday morning in the suburbs of Tomo, a moderate-sized city in the southern region of Jolo. Inside a quiet single-story house laid a snoring Jolteon on his bed, enjoying his sleep. Unfortunately, it was loudly interrupted by his ringing digital phone on the nightstand next to his bed. Waking with a start, the Lightning Pokemon sprang his head up and darted it around his bedroom until the phone rang again. Glaring at it, he reached out with his paw and slapped the speaker button, considering he had no arms and thus couldn't hold the receiver.

"Hello?" he grunted in his cool teenage voice. On the other line slurred a droopy surfer tone that made the user sound like he had a few drinks too much last night.

"G'mornin', sleepin' dudette," the Jolteon's friend said. "Didja have a good beauty sleep?"

The Jolteon got out of his curled position and stretched his legs, letting out a yawn as a few sparks spread across his golden yellow fur. "Gorgeous, until you called," he replied with a smirk as he sat down on his bed. "How's it going, Bobby?"

"Never better. Say, you wanna go shopping at the mall, dude? I just scored a bonus at my job down at the barbershop yesterday."

The Jolteon thought about it for a while. Since Saturday was his day off from work and he really didn't have anything to do, he thought it would be a good idea to hang with his friend, despite his pure hatred for shopping malls.

Finally he answered, "Sure thing. Maybe I could get some more 'as seen on TV' stuff at that specialty store."

"Great, dude! I'll come over at 'bout ten, then we can go."

"Looking forward to it," the Jolteon said with a tone as enthusiastic as his friend's.

"Check ya later, Jake!" And with that, the Lightning Pokemon's friend hung up.

Jake sat there on his bed for a few minutes, thinking about the possibilities of today. Maybe he'll see their friend, Rockstar. Maybe he'll have to carry Bobby to the mall -- again. And maybe he'll meet someone new. Maybe a girl…

Jake smiled with newfound confidence as he jumped out of bed and trotted to the kitchen for breakfast. _This is gonna be a brand new day, _he thought to himself.

Later that day, two of Jake's predictions came true. He did have to carry Bobby, his Slakoth friend to the Tomo Mall. They also did meet their Onix friend, Rockstar at Jake's favorite specialty store. Sadly, Jake didn't see any new girls he would be interested in yet. A couple of Sunflora looked at him and giggled, but that was about it. They weren't even in his egg group, anyway.

Jake was walking with Bobby at his side past some shops, almost finished with their shopping spree. Jake didn't get anything much, just a bag of berries he wrapped around his neck. Bobby, on the other hand, got himself gallons upon gallons of Oran Berry soda, having his arms stretched out as far as he can to carry all those heavy bags. It was rather an amusing sight.

"You really need those energy drinks?" Jake asked the Slakoth he's been friends with since they hatched from their eggs.

"No," Bobby replied. "I just like the flavory-flavor-flav." Jake rolled his eyes in response, but didn't say anything. After walking a little longer, they were about ready to go when Jake spotted a jewelry cart just near the exit. Being a fan of the fine cutlery of diamonds, Jake just had to take a peek.

"Hey, Bobby, why don't you meet me outside? I'll catch up."

"No prob, dude." Bobby then waddled away to the exit, while Jake walked over to the jewelry cart. Behind the counter was a beefy Machamp, shining some of the jewelry. He had his back to Jake when he walked over, so Jake had to clear his throat to get his attention. When he turned around, the Machamp flashed a hearty smile and began to point at all the things he had for sale with his four arms.

"Bracelets. Rings. Sunglasses. You want it? It's yours, my friend! As long as you have enough Pokebucks," the Machamp boomed with a lighthearted voice. Thanking the shop keep's welcome, Jake then scanned the aforementioned items as well as others. Then something caught his eye. It was a platinum star hanging from a black velvet string, embedded with glittering diamonds and pearls in one of the glass displays. It looked so amazing Jake didn't know he was staring at it for almost a minute until he heard the shop keep's voice.

Jake shot his head back to the Machamp. "What?"

"I said, you are very interested with that charm, yes?"

"Well, yeah."

"You have a good eye, my boy," the Machamp smiled. "That charm is the last one I have in stock. It's sought after for a very good reason: it brings good luck to the wearer. It is promised to bring true love to him or her, and that love will bond the wearer and their true love for eternity."

Jake's eyes glittered as he heard the shop keep's words, now desiring the charm more than ever. "Is that true?!" he said in disbelief. The Machamp nodded with honesty.

"I'll take it!" Jake chirped -- and at the same time he heard a female voice say his exact words from his right. He turned, and his eyes shot open. Standing there was the most beautiful Persian he's ever seen. Jake stared at her, and she stared at him. The shop keep looked on with interest.

After a long while, the Persian made a soft smile. "Hi…" she shyly said with the sweetest voice Jake ever heard.

"…Hello…" Jake choked out.

**To be continued**


	3. Megan

**Kitten from Heaven**

**Chapter 3: Megan**

After the initial awkwardness, the Persian asked Jake if he still wanted the charm on display. He didn't say anything, instead he stood aside for her to ask for it from the shop keep. But when she turned back to the shop keep, he was gone, and all the displays were shuttered up. All that was left was a sign saying, "Sorry, we are closed."

"Huh," the Persian said, turning back to Jake. "What's that all about?"

After finally snapping out of it, Jake shrugged and said, "Beats me."

"If you ask me, this is inconvenience. I just want to buy something new, and these Pokemon keep shutting the door in my face."

"Yeah…" Jake trailed off as he began to stare at the beautiful Persian again. She had smooth, cream-colored fur that smelled similar to that of Sweet Scent. The jewel on her forehead shone a glorious pink instead of red. And those eyes. Oh, those eyes were the most gorgeous Jake's ever seen. Like all Persian, those eye were ruby red, and yet they were so gentle Jake figured this wasn't a snot like all the others.

"Hello?"

Jake came back to Poketopia when he heard her voice, fidgeting over what to say next. "Uh, um -- I'm Jake!" At first she was taken aback by his sudden introduction, but she soon giggled.

"Jake, huh?" the Persian smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jake. My name's Megan."

"Megan," Jake echoed, stretching a smile of his own. "That's a real pretty name."

The Persian blushed and giggled some more. "Thanks. Not many Pokemon think so. They look at me and they think I'm an 'Irma' or a 'Tiffany.' You're the only one that accepted my name right off the bat."

"Well, I've had the same experiences in the past. Uh, sort of. Except people think I'm some rich Jolteon with butlers and all that."

"Seriously?"

"Hell, I'll tell you all about it," Jake said as the two walked over to a nearby bench.

--

One hour later, Jake and Megan were laughing together at one of Jake's past experiences.

"Seriously?!" Megan asked once she got a hold of herself.

"Yeah," Jake said. "Bobby was eating five Tomato Berries to settle a bet, and he ended up losing. He was breathing so much fire, you could've mistaken him as a Chimchar!"

Apparently worn out from all the laughing, all Megan did was giggle. Finally she said, "Well, I gotta go. I've got stuff to do."

"Yeah, and I need to bring Bobby back home. He's still waiting for me."

"Well, then, see you later." She then hopped off the bench they were sitting on and began to walk away. Realizing something, Jake jumped off and went after her.

"Wait a minute," he said once he caught up to her, stopping both of them. "I was wondering…" Jake began to stumble on his words. "Maybe… uh, if it's alright with you… maybe you'd like to… go out with me?"

Megan smiled, but instead of saying what Jake was expecting, she said something totally different. "Sorry. Like I said, I've got stuff to do."

The poor Lightning Pokemon hung his head and let his ears droop. Probably noticing this, Megan quickly added, "But I'd love to see you come to my show tonight."

Jake raised his head. "Show?"

"Sure," the Classy Cat Pokemon said as she reached into a well-hidden pocket and pulled out what looked like a business card. She held it out and Jake took it, holding it up as he read it. It said: "Gary Gengar's, Private Food and Entertainment to Die For! Free catering for first-time customers!" On the back read the address and directions.

"That's also my personal invitation and a backstage pass," Megan said sternly, "so don't have a brain fart and lose it!"

"Don't worry," Jake chuckled, "I won't."

"Good," Megan said with her tone returning to normal. "I'd love to see you tonight." She turned around to walk away, but then stopped and looked over her shoulder at Jake. "You know something? You're cute."

Jake blushed hard. No female Pokemon said that and he'd feel like they really meant it. "R-Really?" he stuttered.

"Of course," Megan cooed as she began to flirtatiously swish her tail at his face. "You look cute, you sound cute… you're just… _so cute._" She batted her eyes at Jake before strutting away. Jake's eyes followed her until she disappeared around a corner. After standing there for a while, Jake walked the other way to the exit, a wild look stamped on his face.

Outside, Bobby was lying on the concrete with dozens of empty two-liter bottles scattered all around him. He let out a small burp just as Jake walked through the sliding door. Bobby looked up with a goofy grin.

"Hey, dude!" he said woozily as he tried his best to get up. While Oran Berry soda was supposed to bring energy to the drinker, this wasn't the case for Bobby. "Wazza matter, you stepped on a Grimer?" Jake said nothing, nor did he change the look on his face.

"Hello? Hello, Poketopia to Jake?" Bobby slurred as he waved his clawed paw in front of his friend's face.

"Bobby, punch me. Square in the nose."

"Whaaat?" Bobby blinked.

"Just do it!"

"Watcha talkin' 'bout, dude? You're my best friend! I wouldn't punch you fer no reason."

"What if I said your mom's so ugly, her pillow cries at night?"

"…Why you sonnavabitch!" And with that, Bobby slugged Jake right in his face. After the initial "OW!" Jake's face lit up.

"I can't believe it! I'm actually not dreaming!"

"Screw dreams! You just called my mum ugly!"

"She wants to see me! Tonight! At her show!"

The fury on the Slacker Pokemon's face quickly melted into confusion. "My mom?"

"Megan! The most beautiful Persian I've ever seen! And she wants to see me at her show!" Jake laughed joyously as he ran off, leaving Bobby standing there dumbfounded.

"Uh, Jake? Wait for me!" Bobby then began to waddle after Jake as fast as he could past the setting sun.

**To be continued**


	4. Gary Gengar's

**Kitten from Heaven**

**Chapter 4: Gary Gengar's**

It was eight o'clock at night in downtown Tomo. The city was bustling with activity. Pokemon were walking with their friends, street merchants were shouting bargain prices for their products, the usual stuff on a Saturday night. A familiar Jolteon was walking on the sidewalk, minding his own business. When he came across the entrance to an alley, he stopped, looked around, and backed into the alley when no one was looking.

Walking through the dark alley, he soon made a left and spotted a dead end. Ignoring it, he kept walking toward it, for he knew it wasn't so. Eventually coming up to the brick wall, the Jolteon knocked on it with his paw thrice. Soon a little peek window slid open, and a single red eye peered down at the Jolteon.

"Name?" the eye groaned.

"Jake," the Jolteon answered.

"Password or invitation?" Jake then buried his head into his spiky white mane and pulled out his invitation in his mouth. The bouncer behind the window immediately slammed it shut, and a few moments later, the hidden door opened. The bouncer turned out to be a Dusclops wearing a black tuxedo.

"Welcome to Gary Gengar's," he said as he motioned Jake in, "Private Food and Entertainment to Die For." Thanking the bouncer, Jake walked inside and into a dark hallway. Reaching the end, he pushed open the door that lead directly to the club. There were thirty-something tables covered with white cloth, different Pokemon sitting in each, either chatting and laughing with their tablemates, eating a casual platter, or otherwise drinking. Jake saw no washed up drinkers, so he figured they kept a strict drinking rule here. After looking around, Jake finally saw an empty table a few feet in front of the stage, walked over to it and sat down, facing the stage.

The stage wasn't too big, although clearly two bands could fit on it. No one was performing, however, and the blue curtains were closed. Just as Jake began to wonder how long he had to wait for her, one of the waiters, a Mime Jr. danced up to his table and asked for his order.

"Nothing for now, thanks," Jake said with a wave of his paw.

"Just here for the big show, huh?," the Mime Jr. said with a grin.

"You could say that."

"Yeah, I can't blame ya. She's quite the looker, if you ask me. Well, enjoy the show." And with that, the waiter skipped away. Just as soon as Jake turned back to the stage, all the lights dimmed and spotlights began to swarm around. A booming announcer's voice filled the club.

"Ladies and gentleman," the voice said, "turn your attention to the stage as Gary Gengar's presents… the beautiful… the graceful… the arousing…"

_Arousing? _Jake thought suddenly.

The announcer continued, "…the one and only kitten from heaven… Megan!"

Just as the announcer finished, slow pop music began to play, and all the spotlights shone on the center of the curtains. In no time at all, Megan, the most beautiful Persian, no, the most beautiful _creature _Jake has ever seen stepped out from behind the curtains to the hoots and wolf whistles of many of the males in the club. All Jake did was stare at her as a drop of red fluid rolled down from his nose. Then, strutting onstage, Megan began to sing with her wonderful voice.

"Love to love  
Angels watching our hideaway  
You're all mine  
Here and now and then  
Love to love  
To the goddess of dreams I pray  
Again…"

Megan continued to sing as she strutted around and teased the audience with her smooth steps and swinging rear end. After singing for a while, she noticed Jake and his bloody nose. Smiling coquettishly, she decided to have some fun with him. Jumping off the stage and onto Jake's table (much to his shock due to shyness), Megan licked one of her paws and wiped off the blood on his face. She then sat down and seductively placed the end of her tail under his chin, causing him to look directly at her face as she sang the final chorus of her song.

"We are skin to skin  
I can feel you so deep inside  
Between love and sin  
We will find the eternal light  
We're just skin to skin  
But I know you're my destiny  
Tonight…"

As she sang those lyrics, Megan slowly drew her face closer and closer to Jake's, causing him to turn completely red, making him look like a spiky Flareon.. And just when her lips were about to meet his, she stopped, then lifted her head and softly blew in one of his ears, causing him to get another nosebleed. She then turned around, swished her tail at his face and jumped back on the stage, whispering the very last lyrics to the song before disappearing behind the curtains. The audience, especially the males, clapped and cheered after her, while Jake just sat there, replaying the whole experience in his head. Later, he snapped out of it and snuck off somewhere before he got a full erection.

**To be continued**

_A/N: I would like to thank my friend Irk Splee on this chapter. So, thanks, Irk!_


	5. Backstage

**Kitten from Heaven**

**Chapter 5: Backstage**

Megan was sitting in her room backstage, smiling and humming her song as she brushed her fur. When she began to examine herself in the mirror, she also began to think of her past performances up to tonight. Over the years Megan had performed at Gary Gengar's for large amounts of money, charming several male Pokemon who came to see her. Unfortunately, she didn't really like her job. Several of her fans would try to go out with her just for her looks or money. Some even stalked her. Megan scowled as she remembered that sleaze-ball Seviper she occasionally met at night who turned out to be a peeping tome. They love her, but she hates them.

Besides, she only started working for Gary when she turned fifteen just because she needed to find a guy who was right for her. Megan even decided to quit her job tonight without performing… until she met him. Jake, the most handsome Jolteon she had ever seen was so sweet, so kind, so cute, she just had to show how far she would go for him. That's why she decided to make one last performance tonight, just for him. And it all went perfectly. She giggled as she remembered the look on his face, bloody nose and all. Megan then hoped she didn't overdo it just as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called from her chair. The doorknob turned and the door opened, followed by a Jolteon poking his head in.

"Hey," he greeted. It was Jake. Judging by his voice, Megan decided he pulled together and she didn't overdo it, after all.

Smiling brightly, Megan hopped out of her chair as Jake walked inside without closing the door. "Hello, handsome," she greeted back. "You feeling okay?"

"Oh, never better," Jake answered. "Best damn show I've ever seen. Your voice seriously made me feel like I was gonna melt…"

Megan grinned, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"And how's that nose?" she asked, trying her best not to laugh.

"Very funny," Jake said. Megan looked at him as he smiled. This wasn't just a smile showing his sense of humor. Megan saw that this was the smile of a Pokemon who was seriously into her, but in a good way. She knew he was the one she was looking for, and she was what he needed.

Jake's face suddenly lit up. "Oh, almost forgot!" He then buried his face into his mane, and a few moments later turned back to Megan, making her gasp at what she saw. In his mouth was a bouquet of flowers wrapped in plastic and tied with a bow. Jake set it down on the floor in front of her.

"Jake…," she breathed, "these are beautiful!" She then lowered her head and began to smell the wondrous aroma emanating from the bouquet. She smiled dreamily at Jake, and he smiled back with the same expression. They stared at each other for what felt like an hour when Megan finally spoke.

"Jake?" she said softly.

"Yeah?" he answered faintly as he began to slowly bring his head forward. Megan began to do the same thing.

"Maybe… if you want…" she whispered as they closed their eyes. "We can…" She trailed off as they drew their lips closer and closer. But suddenly --

"Hey, Meg, your door's ope -- WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!!" Jake and Megan snapped back to reality as they spun their heads to Megan's door. Standing there was a Gengar wearing a business suit and bowler hat, flailing his arms like crazy. "Who the hell are you?! What are you doing with my starlet?! Do you even have a backstage pass?!" he frantically asked Jake an avalanche of questions.

"Nice to meet you, too," Jake sarcastically replied, turning to the Shadow Pokemon. "You must be Gary Gengar."

The Gengar angrily stomped into the room. "And you must be going," he growled as he reached for Jake.

--

Outside of the club, the hidden door opened to a pissed-off Gengar, holding a bewildered Jake by the back of his fur. The Gengar made one swift swing and chucked a screaming Jake out of his club, clear through the alley into a pile of empty trash cans at the corner. The Jolteon groaned in pain after his rough landing.

"Better think twice before you come into MY club and molest MY best singer!" Gary shouted. Just then, Megan jumped out in front of her boss.

"He wasn't molesting me, you cockbite!" she snapped in Jake's defense. "Just so you know, I happen to be interested in him, too!" Another problem with working for Gary was even when she found someone meaningful, Gary would just boot them out and she would never see them again.

"Gimme a break!" Gary obnoxiously retorted. "I'm not paying you to have fruitful relationships! I'm paying you to make men jack off at night just thinking about you!"

"You jerk! I got this stupid job _because _I want to find fruitful relationships!"

"Listen to yourself! You sound like a Murkrow who doesn't want wings! I pay you lots and lots of Pokebucks just for you to show off, and that's all! You got that, Meggie?" Just as Gary uttered that last word, in a fit of anger and hatred, Megan swatted her paw across his face with Shadow Claw, knocking him off balance.

"Don't you EVER call me Meggie, you bastard!" And with that, Megan walked away toward Jake, leaving a shocked Gary lying on the ground nursing his bleeding cheek with his hand.

"What the hell?!" Gary whined. "You can't do that to me! I'm your boss!"

"Not anymore," the furious Persian sneered without looking back. "I quit!"

Standing up, Gary pointed his finger at Megan as he yelled, "Fine! Go on, you whore! Just don't come back thinking I'll give you free 'goodbye' margaritas!" He then slammed the door to his club and she let out a huff.

When she reached the pile of trash cans at the end of the alley, Jake limped out with a woozy face.

"You okay, Jake?" Megan asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Jake looked up at Megan's face. Seconds later, he said, "Thanks for sticking up for me, Megan."

"Well," Megan said kindly, "you're welcome. And call me Meg." Just then, a single drop of water landed on her nose with a _plip._

Jake frowned. "Uh-oh. Rain. And my house is like, fifteen blocks away. I'm screwed."

Megan's face lit up. This was her chance. "Hey, why don't you stay at my place for tonight?" she asked, trying not to sound like she was seizing the opportunity, which she was. "It's not far. We can have some Poffins there. What do you say?"

Jake looked back at Megan. "Sure…," he said quietly. With that, Meg helped him up and they began to walk to her house as it began to drizzle.

**To be continued**

_A/N: WARNING: QUADROPEDAL LEMON APPROACHING. SUCKAGE IMMINENT. ALL PERSONELL, EVACUATE IMMEDIATLEY._


	6. Night of Passion

**Kitten from Heaven**

**Chapter 6: Night of Passion**

"…And this is my room," Megan said to Jake as she pushed open a door in her house. Inside, Jake saw a standard-sized bed, a nightstand and a desk, just like his own room.

When they got to Meg's single-story house earlier, it was raining pretty hard. They had a small dinner with a few Poffins for dessert. Afterwards, Megan decided to show Jake around, ending her tour with her own room. All the way through, Jake thought of it as very similar to his: plain, but thirty-percent less messy.

"Well, thanks for the tour, Meg," Jake said. He paused, then asked, "Where do I sleep?"

"Wherever you want."

"Can I… sleep in here?"

_Jackpot! _Megan cheered in her head. "Absolutely…," she said with a coy smile.

"Well, then," Jake announced, "we might as well get some sleep." He walked in and sprang onto Megan's bed. Megan soon followed after closing the door… and locking it.

"Oh, that wouldn't be necessary," she said as she rubbed her cheek against Jake's. Noticing this, Jake blushed for the third time today.

"Uuhh, Megan…?" he stammered. "Where are you going --" But he was quickly caught off when Megan's lips swiftly but gently met his own for the first time. Jake's eyes were wide open as Megan's kiss lasted for two whole minutes. When she pulled away, Jake stared at her with awe. Meg just smiled.

It was the first kiss of each of their lives.

Finally, a mischievous grin slowly stretched itself on Jake's face. Before Megan could react, Jake tackled her and then they were lying on her bed, Jake on top of Megan.

"You'll pay for that, missy," Jake growled playfully.

Not realizing he was joking, a wave of panic struck Megan. "Jake, I-I'm sorry! I was just -- I never --"

"Relax," Jake interrupted. "I'm just kidding." With that, Jake lowered his head and returned Megan's kiss, this time with more courage and confidence. He began to slip his tongue into her mouth, and now it was her turn to widen her eyes. But soon, her eyes slowly closed with his as the two Pokelovers deepened the kiss. Not only did her own tongue begin to wrestle his, the two began to lay on their side and rub their bodies together, feeling each other's fur. The pure goodness of their fur mixed with their passionate kiss made them moan and, in Megan's case, purr. They held on to their kiss until they pulled apart. A small string of saliva held on to their bottom lips until they were far from each other, causing it to snap.

"You're cute when you purr," Jake commented.

"And not only are you cute," Megan said as she stroked the Jolteon's fur, "I always thought those eyes of yours were so… alluring. So… _so sexy._" After stating their attractive features, they looked deep into each other's eyes, not saying a word. Finally, Meg spoke up.

"Jake? I want you to do a favor. I want you… I want you inside me." Jake's eyes opened with shock as the Persian continued. "Please, Jake… I'm really into you… and I want to show you how far I'll go with you. I want you. I _need _you. _Here and now. _Will you do that for me?" He looked in her eyes, and saw an innocent Pokemon begging for his love.

"Meg… I'm really into you, too, but… I don't want to risk getting you pregnant… And if this is your first time…"

"It is. And I don't care," she replied almost immediately. "All I care about now is you. Please…" she whimpered pleadingly to her newfound love.

Minutes passed. Neither Pokemon said anything. Jake and Megan just stared.

"Assume the position," Jake commanded, pushing himself away and standing up on the bed. Soon Megan noticed his rock-hard member.

A bright smile flashed on the Classy Cat Pokemon's face before she got up herself and laid her underbelly on the bed, her rear standing in midair. Her womanhood was dripping love juice already. Jake walked up behind her and placed his front paws on her back, positioning his rod at her entrance. He brushed it upon her, causing her to shiver. He paused…

Moments later, Megan let out a scream as Jake broke her hymen. He froze when he heard her shriek in pain. Five seconds later, she began panting and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Time passed. Eventually Jake tentatively asked, "You okay?"

"No," Megan whimpered. A while later, when the pain disappeared, she added, "But I don't want to stop now. Keep going…"

Jake did as he was told. At first, he began to pump his rod in and out slowly. His pumping rhythm was soon accompanied by Meg's soft moans. Minutes later, she asked him to go faster. He did. Her moans then got louder and louder, and he soon joined her with his own moaning. They kept moaning as he kept pumping.

"Jake… oh, God, Jake… give me more…"

"Megan… mmm, Meg…"

"Oh, Jake! Harder! Faster! Deeper!"

"Okay!" Just as she commanded, Jake began to pump harder, faster and deeper. They both moaned their lover's name as they began to sweat, pant, roll their eyes back. Soon, Jake was ramming himself into her, and as she dug her claws into her bed, Megan began to push herself back to him in unison with his ramming. They were having the night of their lives, and they were loving every second of it. Ten minutes later, they both felt a new yet all-too-familiar sensation building up inside their bodies.

"J-Jake! I'm… I-I'm gonna cum…"

"Unnh… me… too…"

This only made them move faster and faster for a few seconds. Finally…

"Jake!"

"Megan!"

"JAAAAAAAAAKE!!" the Persian screeched as she squirted out her discharge onto her boyfriend's cock.

"MEEEEEEGAAAAAAANN!!" the Jolteon roared as he blasted his semen into his girlfriend's pussy.

Megan and Jake's first, and possibly best orgasm ever lasted for what felt like hours. When they finally finished, Jake pulled out of Megan, walked over to her and they both collapsed on their sides, one facing the other. They were both panting softly.

"Wow," Meg sighed once she got her breath. "You were amazing."

"And you really are a kitten from heaven," Jake said. "A beautiful one at that."

Megan smiled warmly. "Oh, Jake… that's so sweet." They then brought their lips together for one last kiss for the night.

"I love you," Jake whispered once they finished.

"I love you, too," Megan whispered back.

The two then cuddled close together and went to sleep peacefully.

**To be concluded**


	7. Epilogue

**Kitten from Heaven**

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

Ever since that night, Jake and Megan began dating. They would go out to eat, catch a movie, or even just take a stroll around the park. And sometimes they'd have a little fun just like that night at either's house, since it turned out Megan didn't become pregnant yet. As for her job, Jake had put in a good word for her at his office job for Mighty-Mart Co. His Mightyena boss, Kane, accepted Meg into his company with great respect for her. Besides, Jake's co-workers were very friendly, so Meg felt right at home when she never saw any males ogling her.

It was going wonderfully for the two lovers, and so two months later, Jake decided to tell his friend he had one last thing to do to make them both complete…

"Dude!" Bobby blurted as the two walked to Bobby's house. "Yer gonna do _that?_"

"Yeah. I'm telling ya, she's just what I needed in my life. I just have to show her I want to stay with her forever."

"Aww, my little dude's growin' up," the Slacker Pokemon teased as he noogied his spiky friend's head. "Well, I'm just glad we both got laid."

"_Both?_" Jake repeated as they stopped in front of Bobby's house.

"Hell yeah! While you were hangin' with Meg, I've got a girl of my own: a sugary-yet-spicy Lopunny named Rosa. You should've seen me when I met her! She was seriously into me cuz of my looks… and she thinks I'm funny for some reason. Anyway, we went to her place, and when you have her behind locked doors… mmm, _damn!_"

A sweat drop appeared on Jake's head. "Well, Bobby," he said nervously, " you _were_ always a ladies' Slakoth."

"Thanks, man. Well, see ya later, Jake. I'm gonna see Rosa again tonight. We're gonna go see Monkeybutt perform downtown."

"Okay, then. See ya." Jake then walked away, going to see Megan at her house.

--

Jake was soon sitting with Meg on her bed, both of them staring, not uttering a sound. Jake knew this was his big chance, but it might be his last. If she says no, he'll be devastated. But he knew he had to do it, for both theirs sake. Finally, he began to give her an important speech.

"Megan. We've been together for a long time. We've seen each other for several reasons. But I know the most important reason why we see each other: love. I love you, and you love me. We've bonded close…, but I think we haven't bonded close enough." He reached out for her paw with his own and held it up.

He continued, "If we really love each other, we should do what other couples have done. Meg, you have the most beautiful eyes, the most beautiful body, the most beautiful voice. You're sweet, caring, selfless, and overall wonderful. That's why I want to ask you this one question…" Balancing himself on his hind paws, he took his free paw and placed it over Megan's. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

She was taken aback at first. Again they fell silent. But then, a smile slowly formed on her lips as tears of joy poured from her eyes. She took her paw back and pressed her cheek against his.

"Yes, Jake… I'll marry you…" she whispered. They held onto each other for a long time until Megan straightened herself up. "In fact, I've got something else to say…"

Jake looked at her, puzzled.

"I'm pregnant."

An overjoyed smile formed on Jake's face. While he didn't want a child that night, he felt different earlier today. He felt renewed and ready for anything now that he had a girlfriend. Besides, he actually wanted a kid for a long time.

"This has to be the happiest day of my life," he said with his own tears welling up in his eyes. And with that, he and Meg shared another deep, passionate and loving kiss. Three minutes later, they looked deep into their true love's eyes.

"I love you, Megan."

"I love you, too, Jake."

And so, they began to get ready for their wedding. When they traded vows in front of their friends and family a month later, everyone rejoiced. Weeks after the wedding, Megan laid an egg which hatched into a healthy Meowth two days later. (The time a Pokemon egg hatches is shorter on Poketopia than that on Earth.) After a surprisingly intelligent suggestion from Bobby, the two decided to name their child Theodore.

Now, Jake's life was complete. However, while it may be the end of this tale, it was only the beginning for the new family…

**The End**


End file.
